A life without you
by Peaceful Serenity
Summary: After the completion of the jewel. Kagome and Inu Yasha resolve to go their own seperate ways. Now six months after, Kagome questions whether the decision the two had decided on was the best for both of them. R&R!


A life without you  
  
After the completion of the jewel, Inu Yasha and Kagome resolve to go their own separate ways. Now, almost six months after that day, Kagome questions whether the decision that the two decided on was the best thing for the both of them.  
  
Rated: Not yet Rated.  
Chapters: Unknown.  
  
--------------------------  
A life without you..  
--------------------------  
  
It was a rainy day, and the shrine didn't exactly look like it did on a bright summer day. Everything seemed dark, shady. And the air carried a sense of gloom and misery. The skies wept profusely, refusing to stop even for a few moments to allow a single ray of sunlight hit the darkened area. And there Kagome sat, sitting in whatever shelter the ancient tree could provide, though it wasn't much for her uniform was stained with the skies tears, and those of her own.  
  
// Six months and I still can't forget him.. //  
  
She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to pass, but they refused to stop. It seemed that what happiness she had, had faded away at that exact moment, but In actuality, her happiness had faded long ago, along with the hanyou..  
  
  
--------------  
Flashback.  
--------------  
  
" Inu Yasha, it's complete, the jewels complete! " She exclaimed in excitement and relief. Finally this would all come to an end, finally the job of collecting shards was done. No more fighting bad guys, no more Sesshomaru, and of course no Naraku! Grinning she placed the completed jewel onto the palm of his hand, gently forcing his fingers to close atop the small jewel. " Now you can finally become full demon." Her tone was soft, serious. "If that's what you still want."  
  
The hanyou glanced at his companion, the companion of whom he had been with for so long. She looked so happy, so happy they had completed the jewel. But he knew her happiness would end soon, and his heart ached knowing it would be because of him. " A full demon right... " He forced a smile, although in someways he knew that Kagome would be able to see through his false facade.  
  
" Hmm..? What's wrong..? " Concern overcame her, and just as the hanyou suspected, she was able to see through that mask of happiness. She saw sadness, grief and most of all, heartache. What was wrong..? She wondered to herself, as she placed her hand onto the hanyou's cheek. " Please tell me. " She pleaded. " Please.."  
  
" I-It's nothing... " He stared at the young girl, so full of energy, so full of life. But what would happen if he told her right now, told her what was wrong. Would all that simply melt away..? He couldn't bear to see that, to see her frown, or even worse cry. Gently, his own hand took hers, and held it lovingly. This would probably be the last time they'd be like this, the last time they'd be together.   
  
" Kagome..." He started. " I-I think.. we should just stay where we belong, at out own times.." He continued to hold onto her hand but let go, for he knew now that he had said all of this, they were no longer together, no longer were they one entity, one soul. His words, had now left them divided. His eyes held a soft, serious expression, though it was evident that he was in a lot of pain.   
  
She stared at him in disbelief. This had to be a dream, wasn't it..? Collecting all the pieces of the jewel was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, but now she wished she could just shatter the whole thing once more. Just to be with him a little longer, just to be in his arms a little bit longer. But had he actually said the words she hoped in her lifetime to never hear..? Indeed, he did, and she couldn't bring herself up to take it.   
  
" I don't understand..."   
  
" It's for the best..." He tried to sound emotionless, tried not to care, but could he really do this to her..? Especially after all they had been trough together. It seemed right, he didn't want to tie her down or make her life even more difficult. Her grades were suffering, her friends were getting suspicious, and her family missed her dearly. Kagome needed to return to where she truly belonged, where he thought she would be most happy.  
  
" How, how is it for the best..?? " She asked. Desperation evident in her voice as she allowed what pain she had inside to come out. And for the first time in a long while she allowed herself to cry. The hanyou moved forward to hold her, but she simply backed away. How could he do this to her, how could he..? Wasn't what they shared enough to make him happy..? Or had he merely been using her from the start of it all..? These thoughts ran through her mind and were removed through her tears.  
  
" Please don't act like that Kagome, please.." He mumbled softly, as he attempted to hold her once more. She backed away, a strong sign that she did not want to be disturbed, but he had to hold her, just this one last time, this one last time before he left . Finally, he made one last desperate attempt to hold her, and succeeded "Aishiteru.." Gently, he lifted her chin up, and kissed her, this was their final kiss, his good-bye kiss to her, and it hurt more than anything to do this, to say good bye. " Sayonara aijou.. " He mumbled, trying to hold back tears of pain. He leaped onto the nearest tree, and with one last glance at his beloved, disappeared as fast as he could into the darkened forest.   
  
She opened her mouth. She wanted to yell stop, to yell a million osuwari's so he wouldn't leave her, but it was to late. He was long gone by now, back where he belonged.. " Aishiteru.. " She mumbled to nothing but air, as a single tear trickled down her cheek. " Aishiteru... "  
  
------------------------  
End Flashback.  
------------------------  
  
Vocabulary:   
  
Aijou: Beloved  
Aishiteru: I love you  
Osuwari: Sit   
Hanyou: Half demon  
Sayonara: Good-bye  
  
  
Minoru: Well how did you like it..? Pretty good for the first chapter neh..?  
  
Inu Yasha: Why the hell did you have to make it so sad!?!? - Holds back tears.-  
  
Minoru: Because....  
  
Inu Yasha: Because what..? ¬.¬;;  
  
Minoru: BECAUSE IT'S MY STORY!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: -Cowers in fear.-  
  
Minoru: That's more like it.. ^^; Stayed tuned for the next chapter of my story! And please Read and Review! No flames please, they just break my heart.  
  
Kagome: -Sits in her corner continually weeping.- THAT STORY WAS SO SAD!!!! ;-;  
  
Minoru: -Blink.- There there Kagome..  
  
Inu Yasha: Stupid onna.... -Mumble grumble.- 


End file.
